


Tyrant

by Nontemitismessor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Tyrant (TV)
Genre: F/M, tyrant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontemitismessor/pseuds/Nontemitismessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plato and Aristotle define a tyrant as, "one who rules without law, looks to his own advantage rather than that of his subjects, and uses extreme and cruel tactics—against his own people as well as others." The Salvatores have ruled Sicily with an iron fist for generations. AU All Human. Based off the TV show Tyrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't TVD they belong to L J Smith and the CW. I also don't own Tyrant that belongs to the FX network.

Tyrant

"Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life"

 

 Introduction 

 

 

_You are cordially invited courtesy of_

_Guiseppe and Sophia Salvatore_

_Patrician and First Lady of Sicily_

_To The Holy Matrimony of Their Son_

_Mr. Zaccaria Henri Salvatore_

_And_

_Ms. Elena Nadia Gilbert_

_On May 15th, 2014_

_Please RSVP BY April 1, 2014_

 

He received the card in the mail on January 3, 2014. He would have thrown it away but Caroline had already seen and placed it on his desk. He hadn't set foot on the island for 20 years and now his little brother Zach was getting married. He had left when Zach was barely six but he had made sure to keep in contact with both his brothers; Damon and Zach, well Zach anyway. He even let Zach stay with him and his family while he was studying at Berkley. That had been nearly four years ago and now he was getting married.

He and Caroline had talked at great length on what to do. She wanted them to go to the wedding because she wanted Will and Beth to see where their father had come from. Will and Beth had just turned 15 and Caroline argued that we had less time now that they were in high school and soon they would be off to college.

He and Caroline had met on his first day in America when they were both 16. Her father had worked for the State Department and he had helped Stefan leave Sicily and enroll in school. He and she had been close ever since and it came as no surprise when they eloped at 19. The Forbes' had been delighted; the Salvatores' not so much. A year later they welcomed Will and Beth. Even getting married and starting a family early, he and Caroline had been able to become Doctors like they wished; he an ER doctor and she an oncologist.

Damon called him twice since he had left. The first time was to congratulate him on his marriage and then to curse him for breaking their mother's heart. The second time was again to congratulate him on the birth of the twins and to make sure their mother would be able to see the children.

He never once spoke to his father since he had left.

Of course Stefan had called when Damon married Katerina Petrova and then again when Josip had been born but both those times his mother had answered his calls. So now here he was contemplating on whether or not to attend the marriage of his little brother and it was March 28. That morning Caroline had told him to stop hiding from his past and accept the people that were his family. He replied that she, the kids, her parents, her sister Bonnie were his family and she had told him that blood calls to blood.

So he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello Zach. Tell mother and father that I am coming for your wedding."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatis Personea:

Stefan Salvatore: 35 years old. Emergency Room Doctor Sicilian exile living in Pasadena, CA. Middle son of Guiseppe and Sophia Salvatore, patrician and first lady of Sicily.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore: 35 year old Oncologist wife of Stefan.

Damon Salvatore: 37 years old and eldest son of Guiseppe and Sophia. Heir to the title of Patrician of Sicily. All around playboy.

Katerina Isobel Petrova-Salvatore: 35 years old. Wife of Damon Salvatore. Younger sister of Miranda Gilbert.

Guiseppe Salvatore: 60 year old Patrician of the island nation of Sicily. Tyrant.

Sophia Salvatore: 55 year old First Lady of the island nation of Sicily. Matriarch of the Salvatore family.

Zach Salvatore: 25 years old. Youngest son of Guiseppe and Sophia Salvatore. Marrying Elena Gilbert.

Elena Gilbert: 18 years old. Daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Niece of Katerina Petrova. Marrying Zach Salvatore.

Lorenzo Salvatore Sr.- 55 year old brother younger brother of Guiseppe Salvatore. Supreme commander of the Sicilian armed forces.

Lorenzo 'Enzo' Salvatore Jr.- 36 year old Son of Lorenzo Salvatore Sr. Returning home from the French Foreign Legion.

Will and Beth Salvatore: 15 year old twins. Children of Stefan and Caroline.

Josip Salvatore: 17 year old son of Damon and Kat.

Alaric Saltzman: American special envoy to Sicily.

Bonnie Bennett-Forbes: 25 years-old. Adopted sister of Caroline Forbes.

Mikeal Mikealson: exiled rebel opposition leader to Guiseppe.

**Author's Note:**

> I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO ANY SICILIANS BY MAKING THE ISLAND OF SICILY AN INDEPENDENT NATION UNDER THE RULE OF A DICTATOR.
> 
> But if you want me to continue this let me know.


End file.
